


Rectifying Mistakes

by inamamagic



Series: Accidents Happen [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra speaks to Jane about expanding her writing repertoire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rectifying Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Small disclaimer: This stuff takes place in a universe where the whole Rafael/Jane/Mateo arc never happened. Petra is still Raf’s ex, but they’re on better terms.

Taking a deep breath, Jane knocks on Petra’s door. A crisp “come in,” is heard, and she pushes it open.

Petra looks up. “Oh hi Jane, I’m glad you could make it. Have a seat.”

Jane sinks into the chair, suddenly noticing the painting behind Petra’s head. Pink peonies, on a blue background. With a white vase.

 _Why_ did she have to write a realistic setting?

Her face burning, she looks back at Petra, who’s frowning at something on her laptop screen.

“I’ll be with you in just a second,” she says. Jane nods, but inside, she is losing it. Petra’s hair is shiny and bouncy today, and she smells like cherry blossoms and vanilla. Jane clenches and unclenches her fists, trying to relax.

_Why did she have to write that stupid piece at all?_

“Okay, so, I’ve seen your _actual_ piece,” says Petra, a tiny smile flickering over her lips as she closes her laptop and turns to Jane, hands clasped on the desk. Jane laughs nervously.

“Sorry about that again… yeah.”

“It’s no problem,” says Petra, her eyes dancing with amusement. “This new one is good. It’s brilliant, actually.”

“Thanks,” says Jane, as her face continues to burn. Her throat suddenly feels dry, and she wishes she had something to drink.

“There’s a reason why I brought you in today,” says Petra, giving Jane a searching look, “and it’s because I want to discuss something with you.”

“Oh?” squeaks Jane.

_Please don’t let it be about the email, please don’t fire me, please don’t fire me._

She clears her throat and tries to assume a neutral expression. “Like what?”

A small smile brushes over Petra’s features, and her blue eyes twinkle. “How would you consider joining the team over at the Marbella’s website? You’d be in charge of all the written content, you know, quality control and all that.”

“I, uh, wow,” says Jane, blinking as she tries to process this information. “I don’t know. I’m trying to finish my teaching degree, and I’ll be starting work at Our Lady of Sorrows High School soon… I sent in a letter to Human Resources explaining that I’d be working part time.”

“It comes with an added bonus,” says Petra, her voice silky smooth. “Financially speaking, of course. I’ve already spoken to Rafael about it, and he’s seen your piece. He’s in total agreement.”

“Oh,” says Jane, biting her lip. Extra money is always something worth considering, but she wonders if she’s going to be overworking herself. She’ll be needing to make lesson plans every day, not to mention how waitressing part time is going to cut into her own writing time.

“You can work from home, of course,” says Petra. “There’s no need to come in, except for meetings. So you’d save up on travel costs. And, you wouldn’t have to do too much. There’s a two person writing team for daily updates. You’d just have to do quality control.”

She pauses for a second and raises her hands off the table, resting her chin on them. Her smile widens, and becomes slightly prettier, her lips curving into a gorgeous pink rosebud that Jane just can’t help but want to…

“Of course, you’d get a free entry to all the parties we throw, since you’d be covering them if you take the job,” continues Petra. “With plus one passes, of course. Although that might be counterproductive…” she mutters.

Jane is shaken out of her reverie and looks at Petra in the eye again. The older blonde still has the same pretty smile on her face, but her gaze is more intense, her steel blue eyes boring into Jane’s.

“But you know. Whatever makes you comfortable. You’re welcome to sleep on it.”

“I – uh – I think I’ll sleep on it,” says Jane. It’s a great offer, and Petra seems so enthusiastic – but Jane just isn’t sure if she’ll have the time.

Petra nods. Her smile widens, but something seems to have closed over her eyes, and to Jane’s dismay, she finds that they are a lot less twinkly.

“That’s fine.” She stands up and Jane follows, feeling oddly like she has let Petra down somehow. Her chest feels heavy as she moves to leave.

“Jane,” says Petra, and her heart skips a beat, as it always does when Petra says her name.

“Yeah?”

“I also – well, um.” She walks around her desk and stands in front of it, about a foot away from Jane, who is suddenly very aware of the fact that Petra is much, _much_ taller than she is.

She gives Petra a questioning look. The other woman sighs.

“Well, I might as well come out and say it now that I’ve started,” she sighs. “About that email you sent me.”

“Oh, no, Petra,” says Jane, her face flushing again as she shakes her head. “That was an accident – I – er, I sometimes… like to experiment – I don’t know, I’m really sorry! I’ve deleted the file, don’t worry, and _no_ one has seen it. I can understand if you’re unhappy about it, but I promise, I can _promise_ you that it’ll never happen again.”

Petra has a funny smile on her face as she watches Jane race through her apology.

“It’s alright, Jane,” she says gently. “I was just wondering – if you don’t consider it completely inappropriate of course, if you would be open to – well, perhaps not _experimenting_ , as you’ve put it…”

Jane is certain anyone could cook a full course meal on her face right now. Her heart is thumping so hard that she’s sure her necklace is visibly moving on her chest. She grabs hold of it, just in case.

“ – but at least dinner. If you’re up for it. When you have time. If you have time. I mean…”

Now Jane’s the one with a funny smile on her face, because, as embarrassed as she is, she can’t believe that Petra’s actually getting _flustered_. Her face is turning a pale shade of pink, and she has an oddly glassy look on her face.

Feeling very much like a bubble that’s growing bigger and bigger by the minute, Jane takes a moment to contain a squeal that threatens explode very loudly out of her.

“I would like that,” she says.

Petra exhales and closes her eyes for a moment. Jane giggles.

“Human Resources probably has my number,” she says. “I have to run.”

“Yes, of course,” says Petra. Her smile is strained, but her eyes are twinkling again.

Jane rushes out of the office, walking faster and faster, breaking into a run as she draws closer to the elevators.

Once she’s inside, she lets out that squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't edit this, it's a straight up first draft, so do feel free to let me know if there's anything up with it.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading :)


End file.
